loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Won (single)
"Go Won" and "Chuu & Go Won" are the first single album sets by South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ's Go Won. It was released on January 30, 2018 as the eleventh part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled "Go Won" featured Go Won solo, while the second album titled "Chuu & Go Won" featured Go Won alongside Chuu. Track list # "One & Only" (Go Won) - 2:55 # "See Saw" (Go Won & Chuu, feat. Kim Lip) - 3:21 Gallery Promotional Images Each teasers has a special caption.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 GoWon debut photo.png|"너희의 신이 정원 한가운데다 사과나무를 하나 심고는 이렇게 말하지. 하고 싶은대로 뭐든지 마음대로 해라. 얘들아, 하지만 그 사과는 먹으면 안돼. 자, 기대하시라" (Your God person puts an apple tree in the middle of a garden and says, do what you like, guys, oh, but don't eat the apple. Surprise surprise) Teaser #1 GoWon debut photo 2.png|"나도 내가 좋아" (I like myself, too) Teaser #2 GoWon debut photo 3.png|"너는 내가 어때?" (What do you think of me?) Teaser #3 GoWon debut photo 4.png|"왜 내 사과는 뾰족뾰족하지?" (Why is my apple so spiky?) Teaser #4 GoWon debut photo 5.png|"거울 안에 비춰진 내 얼굴이 누구인지 나에게 묻게 돼" (My face in the mirror I ask myself who it is) Teaser #5 GoWon debut photo 6.png|"에덴 같은 건 필요 없어 (I don’t need no Garden of Eden) Teaser #6 ChuGo GoWon debut photo.png|"Won & Only" Teaser #6 ChuGo GoWon debut photo 2.png|"비밀의 문이 열린거야" (The secret door has opened) Teaser #7 ChuGo GoWon debut photo 3.png|Teaser #8 Go Won single track list.png|''Go Won,'' Track list Behind The Scenes Go Won single Behind the Scenes 1.png|Photo shoot BTS #1 Go Won single Behind the Scenes 2.png|Photo shoot BTS #2 Go Won single Behind the Scenes 3.png|Photo shoot BTS #3 Go Won single Behind the Scenes 4.png|Photo shoot BTS #4 Go Won single Behind the Scenes 5.png|Photo shoot BTS #5 Go Won single Behind the Scenes 6.png|Photo shoot BTS #6 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a Go Won fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photo Cards Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** * OTHER: ** ** Unofficial * * Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Project Supervisor: Park Se Jin * Management Director: Yoon In Ro * Management: Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Min Dong Hyuk, Jung Min Jeol, Baek Gyung Taek, Ko Jae Sun * Accounting: Jang Hye Gyung * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Communication: Park Bo Ra, Bang Bo Mi, Kim Sun Gyung * Training: Hwang Hye Jung, Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "Ca$he" ( , ) * Photographer: * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos "One & Only" Teaser= |-|Music Video= |-|"See Saw" (Audio)= |-|Color Coded Lyrics= Trivia * The single albums combined has sold 2609 copies on Hanteo as of April 13, 2018, and 3497 copies on Gaon as of April, 2018. * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Go Won' that feature Go Won solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'Chuu & Go Won' that feature Go Won alongside Chuu. References Navigation Category:Single album Category:2018 Release Category:Go Won Category:Chuu Category:Kim Lip Category:Girl of the Month Single